San Valentin en Fairy Tail
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: En el dia de San Valentin nadie se quedara sin regalo esto va incluyendo a una lectora de libros ya conocida y a un dragon slayer de metal fic resubido y editado .


Día de San Valentín En Fairy Tail

Era una mañana muy radiante y calurosa en la ciudad de Magnolia hoy no era un dia normal ya que este dia era el 13 de febrero y en un gremio de la localidad ya se estaban preparando para lo que iba a ser el dia de los enamorados, Mirajane que estaba organizando todos los preparativos para el gran esperado dia tenia en mente algo muy especial para que cada quien pudiera recibir regalos y que nadie faltara, entonces ella anuncio que todos escribieran en un papel su nombre y despues doblaran ese papel y lo echaran en la urna que ella tenia en la mesa del bar y asi todos escribieron sus respectivos nombres, doblaron el papelito y lo echaron en la urna; ahora a continuación Mirajane metió la mano en la urna revolvió todos los papeles y pidió que cada uno de los que estaban presentes viniera uno por uno para que sacaran un papel y el nombre que apareciera en el papel era al que deberían regalarle algo para el dia de mañana que se celebraba el dia de la amistad y el amor.

Y asi todos los del gremio uno por uno sacaron sus papeles y como era de esperarse a Lucy le toco el papel de Natsu y a Natsu le toco el papel de Lucy mientras que a Erza le toco regalarle a Mirajane, a Gray por obra del destino le toco el papel que tenia el nombre de Juvia y a esta (Juvia) le había tocado el papel de Levi y a Levi le había tocado el papel de nada menos y nadie mas que el de Gazille.

-ahora que todos ya tienen su papel piensen en que regalarle a esa persona-dijo Mirajane.

-pero Mira-san ahí en la urna aun queda un papel-dijo Juvia.

Y Mirajane mira dentro y era verdad adentro de la urna estaba todavía un papel y Esta pregunto quien no había agarrado su papel y miro hacia una esquina del gremio y era Gazille que sin tomarle importancia de lo que estaba ocurriendo no había agarrado su papel.

-yo tomare ese ultimo papel dijo Juvia.

-pero se lo das a Gazille y no quiero ver que estes leyendo lo que esta en el papel dijo Mirajane.

Juvia afirmando con la cabeza agarro el papel y se fue hasta la esquina que estaba Gazille y cuando se lo iba a entregar esta abre el papel y lee, en el papel decía el nombre de Gray

-Gray-sama dijo la peli azul.

acto seguido le dio el papel que decía Levi a Gazille y le dijo al dragonslayer:

-Gazille-kun dice Mira-san que el nombre de esta persona que esta en este papel le debes regalar algo para el dia de mañana.

El mata dragones mira el papel y decide abrirlo y leer –Levi Mcgarden leyó Gazille enseguida el empezó a pensar en que el podría regalarle a esa chica de cabellos azules y amante de los libros y todo el dia se la paso pensando, mientras que en otra mesa estaba Levi hablando con Lucy que le había tocado el papel con el nombre de Gazille.

-no te preocupes tu sabras bien que regalarle-decia Lucy.

–pe pero si no se ni cuales son sus gustos ni se además si le gusta estar aquí con nosotros y conmigo dijo la chica amante de los libros.

–solo ponte a verlo y a analizarlo tu eres buena para eso Levi – respondió la rubia bueno yo ya me voy a casa para prepararle un regalo a Natsu, se levanto la rubio y se despidió de su amiga.

Mientras Levi veía a Gazille con pena y cada vez que lo veía volteba de una vez ella ya sentía un sentimiento muy intenso por el pero no sabia si el sentiría lo mismo por ella, Mientras tanto Gazille de tanto pensar ya le dolia la cabeza y decide pedirle consejo a alguien que el conocía entonces se levanta el de su silla y camina hacia la salida del gremio sin antes pasar por la mesa donde estaba Levi el al pasar nota que la chica se le queda mirando muy curiosa, ahora fuera del gremio se va a buscar a Juvia que se había retirado de una vez que esta le había dejado el papel con el nombre de Levi, el fue hasta casa de la maga de agua para preguntarle que el podría regalarle a una chica ya que el nunca le había regalado nada a nadie, al final la encuentra en la sala de su casa tomando te.

–Juvia necesito de tu consejo-dijo Gazille.

-y que consejo quieres que te de Gazille-kun- respondió la chica.

-bueno veras es acerca del regalo que debo regalarle a cierta persona-dijo el.

-te refieres a Levi-chan bueno si tu fueses un chico a ver (la chica empezo a pensar en Gray) -Gray-sama-quisiera que me dieras tu amor para toda la vida-dijo la de pelo azul.

-amor? Gracias por tu consejo ya me voy-dijo Gazille y retirándose de la casa de su amiga va pensando- mmm… con que amor.

Paso el dia y llego la mañana del siguiente ya este dia era San Valentín y todos los del gremio se reunieron y se empezaron a intercambiar regalos primero Lucy le había regalado a Natsu unos chocolates flameados que a este le gusto mucho y Natsu a su vez le había dado un peluche de Gato parecido a Happy que decía en su vientre I LOVE YOU…..

mientras que Gray le había regalado a Juvia un corazón hecho de cristal pero no era un simple cristal este cristal era de la verdad porque al tocarlo y decir el nombre de la persona tal este respondia y Juvia toco el cristal y dijo Gray-sama; el cristal brillo y apareció escrito dentro de el estas palabras: EL TE AMA PERO TEME DECIRTELO, Gray se queda apenado sin palabras.

-no se preocupe Gray-sama Juvia le dara su regalo pero en casa-dijo la chica que acompañando al mago de hielo salian hacia casa de esta para que le diera su regalo.

asi todos los del gremio continuaron regalándose hasta que se hizo tarde y todos ya se habían retirado solamente quedaba Levi y Gazille que no se veian ni se hablaban, hasta que Gazille se le acerca a Levi y le da un abrazo y le susurra en el oído tu me atraes mucho y Levi le dice: tu- tu también me gustas mucho despues de este abrazo Levi le da unos caramelos de metal, finalizando el dia Gazille acompaña a Levi hasta su casa.

FIN

Bien resubi este one-shot porque yo al leerlo tampoco lo entendi mucho que digamos y entonces me imagine que ustedes los lectores menos iban a entender. ahora para cualquier sugerencia dejen sus reviews


End file.
